Egg of Doom
by Crystal Blossoms
Summary: Keroro wakes up one morning to find an egg in his bed! When this mystery egg possesses Mois, though, its true identity and motives will be revealed!
1. The Mystery Egg

Wah-hah!! Third fanfic from me, Crystal Blossoms! This one's a bit less serious than my other two fanfics, but I needed a break from serious fanfics. Anyway, enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 1: The Mystery Egg

_8:10 AM_

_Keroro's Room_

Deep in his dream, Sergeant Keroro, Captain of the Space Invasion Force's Special Advance Team of the 58th planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System, tossed in his bed.

_Inside his dream . . ._

_Something was moving closer. With a long, snake-like body and fangs that glinted malevolently, the creature slid closer to Keroro. "N-N-NOOOOO!! D-Don't come any c-c-closer!! I am S-S-Sergeant K-Keroro of the—" Keroro squealed, cut off when the figure loomed directly in front of him. "GEEEERRRROOOOOO!!"_

"Uncle, Uncle!" Mois called, shaking Keroro. "Please wake up!"

Keroro moaned, then blearily opened one eye. "M-Mois-dono?"

"Uncle! You were screaming and waving your arms around," Mois cried. "I thought you were hurt."

He sat up, rubbing a trail of drool off of his face. "I just had a horrible nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Keroro blinked at her. "I forgot. Ah, well, may as well get ready for the day!"

He flung off his sheets and was about to get out of bed when he noticed something that had been under his sheets. Freezing, he stared, open-mouthed, at the thing. "What's wrong, Uncle?" Mois asked. When Keroro pointed at the thing, Mois stared, as well.

Just what was the thing that made Mois and Keroro stare? Was it cake? A person? A rock? The correct answer is: none of the above.

It was an egg!

Keroro, frozen, toppled onto the floor. He got up and peeked over the edge of his bed to make sure that the egg was still there. It was. Moving closer slowly, he reached out a finger and poked it. "Huh? It's cold."

Mois said, "You could say, cool as a cucumber?"

The egg was white-colored, and when Keroro lifted it up to his nose and sniffed it, it even smelled like an egg. Mois watched as he stared at it some more before taking his sheets and wrapping the egg in it. Keroro looked towards the ceiling, stars in his eyes. 'What is this feeling?' he questioned. 'It feels oddly warm and satisfying . . . is this . . . what it feels like to be a mother?'

Mois watched him some more before starting, "Uncle . . ."

Keroro slapped his leg, standing up straightly. "I have decided! I will raise this egg as my own. Finally, I will know what it feels like to be a mother!"

Mois stammered, "U-Uncle, I d-d-don't think y-you laid that eg—"

The door was flung open. "STUPID FROG!!" Natsumi roared. "Did you take all of the eggs?!"

Jumping, Keroro quickly hid the blanket with the egg in it behind his back. "O-Of course not, Natsumi-dono! Why would you think that?"

Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "What's that behind your back?"

"G-gero? Nothing! It's nothing!" Keroro insisted as Natsumi stomped closer. She grabbed him by the head and lifted him up, turning him around.

"What's this, then?" Natsumi fumed, grabbing the blanket and dropping Keroro. He landed with a _thump _on the floor. She unfolded the sheets, her eyes widening when she found the egg. Natsumi lifted the egg up, an ominous air around her as she dropped the sheets and turned to face Keroro. Keroro had been trying to crawl away inconspicuously while she was doing this, but froze as soon as he felt her gaze.

"W-Wait, Natsumi-dono, I can explain!"

"You're frog jerky, stupid frog!"

"GEEEERROOOOOOO!!"

After Natsumi finished pummeling Keroro, she stormed out of his room, shouting, "Now I have to wash the egg, since you got it all dirty in your filthy sheets! It's all your fault that the omelette's going to be ready late!"

Keroro, covered with blood and bruises, looked up when she said 'omelette'. "No . . . Natsumi-dono . . .," he rasped, pulling himself along the carpet, ". . . you . . . can't . . . do that . . ."

He dragged himself out of his room, forcing himself to climb up the rungs of the ladder. Keroro slithered into the living room, gasping for breath. He tottered into the kitchen just when Natsumi was getting out the frying pan. "NOOOOOOO!! NATSUMI-DONO!!" he yelled.

"Stupid frog?" Natsumi asked as she turned around to look at the forlorn, bloody Keronian that stood beside her. "What is it now?"

"You can't crack that egg!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Why would I listen to you?" Natsumi turned away, lifting her hand with the egg above the edge of the pan.

"NOOOOOO!!" Keroro screamed, jumping up. He grabbed the egg that was in Natsumi's hand, clutching it to his chest as he rolled onto the floor on her other side. Startled, Natsumi gaped at Keroro, who was clinging to the egg as if it were his life. She regained her mind after a moment and bared her teeth.

"Stupid frog . . .," she growled.

"You can't take this egg from me!" Keroro declared. "Because . . . because . . . think of my reputation as a mother if you took it from me!"

Natsumi stopped and stared at Keroro. "Did you just say mother?"

Keroro nodded, seeing his chance. "You see, Natsumi-dono, when I woke up this morning, I found this egg—he pointed at the egg—in my bed. Since I don't sleepwalk, and I certainly do not sleep with eggs near me, it means that I must have laid this egg myself! Ever since then, I have felt the 'maternal instincts' that mothers always talk about constantly! It's one of the most wonderful things in the world . . ."

As Keroro gushed on about being a mother, Natsumi stared at him. 'This is wrong on so many levels,' she thought. 'I don't even want to think about how the stupid frog laid an egg . . . (shudder) . . .'

". . . and so I feel the need to take care of—"

"Okay, okay, stupid frog! You can keep your egg . . . or whatever. Just don't get in my way, or I'm taking that egg and making an omelette."

"Thank you, Natsumi-dono!!" Keroro called behind himself as he dashed back to his room. "You're the most wonderful Pokopenian female that I know!!"

"Don't push it, stupid frog!"

"Yes, Natsumi-dono."

Natsumi sighed. "Now what am I going to make for breakfast?"

………………………

_10:46 AM_

_Keroro's Room_

"You may be wondering why I have called you all here," Keroro started.

"No," Giroro replied, buffing the gun that he constantly carried around.

Keroro ignored Giroro's comment. "The answer to your questions is right here!" He grabbed the edge of the cloth and pulled it off.

Everyone looked at it. Kilili glanced at Keroro and stated, "It's just an egg."

"This is why you called us here?!" Giroro raged. "For a stupid—"

Keroro put his hands around the egg, comforting, "Shh, shh, don't listen to mean old Giroro-kun. He doesn't know anything about being a mother."

They looked at him strangely. "Are you all right, Keroro-kun?" Dororo inquired slowly.

"I couldn't be more right!" Keroro sighed, sweeping the egg out of its cradle and spinning around. "How wonderful it is to be a mother!"

"Wow, I was right," Kilili breathed. "Keroro-san is insane. I've got to tell Pururu after this!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Giroro asked angrily. When Keroro kept spinning around with the egg, Giroro grabbed him and tossed him into the wall. "I asked you, what the heck are you doing?!"

Keroro sat up immediately, checking the egg over for any cracks. He breathed a sigh of relief after not finding any cracks, then fumed, "Giroro-kun, what were you thinking?! Keroro Junior here could have been hurt!"

"Keroro . . . Junior . . .?" Giroro coughed.

"That's right!" Keroro declared, standing up and cradling the egg in his arms. "I woke up this morning to find Keroro Junior in my bed, and I've been his dutiful mother ever since . . . ahhh . . . I'm feeling my maternal instincts kick in! Keroro Junior needs his hot towel!" Keroro dashed over to the table, removing hot towels from a heater below. He wrapped the egg in the towels before slinging a carrier over his shoulder. Fitting the egg and its towels snugly in the carrier, Keroro started rocking it back and forth.

Everyone stared.

Keroro took a hot water bottle out of the microwave and pressed it to the egg.

Everyone stared.

He sang a lullaby to it.

Everyone stared.

Keroro turned to look at the stunned eyes, saying, "Your stares are creeping me and Keroro Junior out! We're going to go someplace where people won't stare at us!"

He marched out of his room, leaving everyone gaping at the place where he just been. Kilili shook her head and shrugged, "I always knew that Keroro-san was crazy. This is just proof!"

"That's just Keroro being his usual idiotic self," Giroro grunted. "Today, he thinks that he's a mother to some egg that he found in his bed."

"But how did the egg get in his bed?" Tamama wondered, regretting his question as soon as he asked it. "Never mind, everyone, I really don't want to know anymore."

"Does anyone want me to wipe their memories of the horrific scenes that we just witnessed?" Kilili offered.

"Yes, please!" Giroro said. "I don't ever want to see anything like that again."

"Wait, Kilili," Dororo interjected. "Tamama-dono is right. It is intriguing how that egg just happened to be in his bed. Even though I feel uncomfortable talking about this, we should investigate. Perhaps one of us should go ask Keroro-kun a few questions."

There was silence from everyone else until Kilili piped up, "I vote for Dororo."

"You go, Dororo."

"Please, Dororo-senpai?"

"Ku, ku, ku . . . I don't care as long as it isn't me . . . ku, ku . . ."

Mois counted up the votes on her fingers and announced, "The winner is Dororo-sama! You could say, a unanimous decision?"

Dororo glanced at all of them pleadingly, but Kilili quickly ushered him out the door. "Good luck, Dororo!" she wished, shutting the door. Dororo heard the click as she locked it.

Sighing, he proceeded up the ladder and into the living room. Keroro was sitting on the couch, cooing to his egg and prodding it every few seconds to make sure that it was warm. Dororo lingered in the doorway for several minutes before clearing his throat and venturing, "K-Keroro-kun?"

Keroro looked, spinning around twice before spotting Dororo in the doorway. "Oh, Dororo!" he gasped. "I didn't see you there!"

Dororo started to hyperventilate, but told himself, 'No, no, I've got to stay strong. I—can't—let—my—trauma—switch—turn—on!' He forced his trauma switch off and strolled forward. "H-Hi, Keroro-kun. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Keroro nodded, patting the spot next to himself. Dororo plopped down a foot away from Keroro, shifting uncomfortably.

"Erm . . . Keroro-kun . . . could I ask you some questions about . . . Keroro Junior?"

"Ask away."

"What happened before you woke up? Any dreams?"

"Well . . ." Keroro put his finger on his chin. "I did have this scary nightmare. There was this snake monster thing with huge fangs in it. The snake was chasing me around, and it was about to attack when Mois-dono woke me up. Then, I found Keroro Junior."

"Strange . . . do you have any ideas about what Keroro Junior might be?"

"He'll probably be a Keronian, just like his mother."

"You mean father, right, Keroro-kun?"

"No, I mean mother."

"Oh . . . well, that's all I needed to know. See you later." Dororo walked out of the living room and down to the basement, knocking on the door with a star on it.

"Is that you, Dororo?" Kilili's muffled voice inquired.

"Yes."

The door creaked open, and Dororo shuffled inside. Kilili peered at him, concerned. "How did your investigation go?"

"I didn't find out much," Dororo started, "besides the fact that Keroro-kun had a weird dream before waking up and finding that egg."

"What was the dream about?" Kilili asked.

"In his dream, Keroro-kun was attacked by a snake-like creature with long fangs. He was woken up by Mois-dono just when the creature was striking."

She frowned. "That's not much. Anything else?"

"Nothing that you'd want to know."

She sighed. "I trust you. Here, have a cup of tea." Kilili handed him a cup of tea and motioned towards his seat. She dragged a chair to the back of the table and seated herself there. Noticing the bored expressions of her friends, Kilili asked, "You all really don't care what happens to Keroro-san, right?"

"Not at all," Giroro replied.

"A little, but not too much," Tamama admitted.

"No . . . ku, ku . . ."

"To tell the truth, I don't really care that much. One reaps what one sows," Dororo shrugged.

"Good," she nodded, "because I don't care either. Do any of you want to try this Pokopenian beverage called 'coffee'? I hear that a lot of Pokopenians drink it in the morning."

"We should always try new things," Dororo suggested. "I'll try it."

"That's great! I'll go and buy some now." Kilili morphed in her Pokopenian form and darted out the door. "I'll be back soon!" she called behind herself.

"What is coffee anyway?" Tamama pondered.

"Who knows," Giroro replied. "None of us have ever tried it."

"Ku, ku, ku . . . almost none of us . . ."

Giroro whirled around to face Kururu. Realizing that the attention was on him, Kururu immediately left via one of his tunnels. 'Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku' echoed behind him as the tunnel mouth zipped shut. The red Keronian looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and grit his teeth.

"I never liked Kururu-senpai," Tamama murmured absentmindedly.

"He's a jerk," Giroro said flatly.

………………………

There's no denying it. Sergeant Major Kururu is a jerk, yet so many people love him for reasons unknown to me. That's all for Chapter 1. Look for Chapter 2 tomorrow, in which the Keronians drink _coffee_. This ought to be interesting. Please review.


	2. The Coffee Incident

Here's Chapter 2. Now with 60 percent more coffee!

………………………

Chapter 2: The Coffee Incident

_11:37 AM_

_Keroro's Room_

"I'm back with the coffee!" A Pokopenian Kilili burst into the room, carrying a tray with several mugs of steaming brown liquid in them. "For some reason, the cashier also gave me lots of sugar and a thing called 'creamer'. I wonder what that is."

She set the tray down on the table and distributed a mug to each Keronian before sitting down herself. Shifting back into Keronian form, Kilili peered into her cup. The brown liquid, murky and mud-like, swirled inside, steam drifting up from it. She took a sniff and shuddered. Bitterness overwhelmed her sensitive nose, piercing it like a toothpick pierces an olive. Kilili glanced at the mountain of sugar and creamer packets, debating whether or not to put the entire pile of sugar into her coffee or not. Eventually, she decided to heap sugar into her coffee. Kilili grabbed a couple of huge handfuls of sugar packets and poured the sugar inside into her mug. Taking a stick, she stirred the sugar into the liquid until it blended perfectly with the liquid. After a brief hesitation, she downed the coffee while plugging her nose.

A slightly bitter sensation washed through her mouth as she rapidly gulped it down. Kilili set the cup down, shivering. "Remind me . . . to never . . . buy coffee again," she gasped, clutching her belly. "Ohhh . . . I feel terrible . . ."

Dororo coughed, a hacking noise. Kilili thumped him on the back until he stopped coughing. "Thanks," he breathed.

Giroro's eyes blazed. "How can you soldiers say that? We've got to persevere through it with the will of military men!"

"You can only say that because you haven't tried it yet, Giroro-kun," Kilili pointed out.

With a 'Hmph!', Giroro gulped the coffee down. After a second, he turned even more red, starting to hiccup. "Why—hic—am I—hic—hiccuping?—hic!— "

Kilili turned to Tamama, who was giggling madly and spouting random nonsense. "Hee, hee . . . Kilili-senpai's fat . . .," he cackled.

She gaped at him, roaring, "What did you say?! You're dead!!"

She jumped out of his chair, grabbing Tamama in a choke with her right arm. Tamama's head blew up as he gasped, "Tama!"

"Kilili, please release Tamama-dono!" Dororo advised.

"He called me fat!" she cried, tightening her hold. Tamama's head looked like it was about to explode now.

Dororo grabbed her and wrenched her away from Tamama. Keeping her back, he soothed, "Calm down, calm down. It's the coffee that's making you this irritable."

She clenched her fists, the veins standing out boldly. After tensing up for several seconds, Kilili relaxed, sighing. "I _will _get you later," she said darkly to Tamama. Unfortunately, Tamama was unconscious on the ground, his head slowly returning to normal size. Eyeballing all of the mugs of coffee, she shrieked, "YOU!! This is all your fault!!"

Kilili swept all of the mugs of coffee aside and into a trash bag, tossing the bag out the door. Breathing heavily, she muttered, "Never, _ever_, buy coffee again."

Dororo sat quietly, his eyes widened with pain and shock. Tamama, even unconscious, was still giggling in a high-pitched tone, and Giroro was hiccupping every other second. Kilili scowled, plopping down in her chair. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Kilili—hic—chan!" Giroro accused, sending her a glare that would have been menacing, had he not hiccupped at that moment. Kilili suppressed a fit of giggles as Giroro tumbled out of his chair, hiccupping wildly on the floor. "I'm—hic—going to—hic, hic—get—hic—you!!" Giroro continued before a volley of hiccups overcame him.

"I'm sure you will," Kilili mocked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Dororo shot her a serious glare. "Kilili . . .," he growled, wincing at another spasm of pain.

Her eye wandered to him, and she sobered. "Sorry, Dororo. I just can't control myself. Darn coffee! Are you okay?"

"Help . . . me . . .," Dororo moaned.

Kilili rushed to his side, checking over him quickly. Her expression changed to worried. "I don't know, Dororo. Maybe I should call Pururu or Koyuki-chan. I don't know much about nursing."

"No, I'll be fine," he insisted, standing up with a wince. "See."

"Stop acting so tough. If you hurt yourself, that won't impress anybody. I'm going to go call Pururu," Kilili frowned.

Kilili dashed into the mini-fridge, which was also a portal to the underground secret base, to search for a phone with a connection to the cosmic wireless network. The three male Keronians stayed in Keroro's room, waiting until Kilili came back with advice from Pururu. Dororo moaned and groaned while Giroro hiccupped crazily. Tamama was still out cold. After what seemed like an eternity, Kilili popped out of the mini-fridge. Her face was devoid of emotion as she strolled towards Dororo and Giroro. "Well—hic?" Giroro started.

"You'll be fine in a few hours, according to Pururu," Kilili shrugged. "Apparently, Keronians aren't supposed to have coffee. We have allergic reactions to it, unique to each Keronian. She said that the effects could last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours."

"Is there anything to help speed along the recovery process?" Dororo asked hopefully.

"Unless one of you has a Space Keropes liver, then no. Sorry," Kilili apolozied.

Dororo groaned, slumping onto the table. Giroro turned away, his hiccups continuing. "I said sorry!" she fumed, storming out of the room. Arriving in the hall, Kilili met up with Natsumi. "Oh, Natsumi-san!"

"K-Kilili!" Natsumi stuttered. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Dororo and I have a different way of getting in," she shrugged, "so of course you didn't see us."

"Well, next time, could you please use the door or come with Koyuki-chan?" Natsumi requested. "It's kind of unsettling to meet up with you without knowing when you came in."

"If you wish, Natsumi-san. By the way, you look nice. Are you going out?"

Natsumi nodded. "Koyuki-chan and I are going out for lunch." She paused. "I usually wouldn't ask this of one of your kind, but would you like to come with us?"

Kilili glanced at the door leading back towards the basement. "Sure, Natsumi-san. I don't have anything better to do."

"Great! Koyuki-chan should be arriving here any minute," Natsumi informed. "You can go sit in the living room until she comes. That is, if you can handle the stupid frog. He's even more idiotic today."

"I've noticed," Kilili nodded. "He thinks that he laid that egg."

Natsumi shuddered. "Don't even mention that."

"Understood. I think I'll wait with you, though, Natsumi-san. I'm actually not too fond of Keroro-san myself."

"That's one thing we have in common," Natsumi smiled. "Why don't you like him? He's one of your kind."

"Ehh . . . I don't like the fact that he has a crush on Pururu. She's my little sister, so I've had to protect her from boys that try to make their moves."

Natsumi nodded sympathetically. "It's hard, being an older sibling. You always have to take care of your little sibling."

"I know. It would've been a lot easier for me if I could cook like you do."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"I'm horrible at cooking! The only things I can make are instant noodle and bread." Kilili shook her head. "That's actually what we usually ate."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"You really would?" Kilili asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure."

"That would be great, Natsumi-san!"

"We'll set up some time for you to come over and cook with me." The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Koyuki-chan!"

Natsumi rushed to the door, opening it. "Koyuki-chan!"

"Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki exclaimed. Looking over Natsumi's shoulder, she added, "Kilili!"

"Hi, Koyuki-chan," Kilili greeted. "Natsumi-san said that I could come with you two for lunch. That is, if it's okay with you."

"That would be awesome!" Koyuki chirped. "I'd have two of my best friends with me."

"Excellent," Kilili grinned. She spread her arms wide, shining with a white light. Her small Keronian figure stretched and widened into a Pokopenian shape. The light faded as Pokopenian Kilili stepped forward. "I'm good now," Kilili said.

"Let's go, then," Natsumi said. The three girls stepped out of Natsumi's house and into the blazing summer heat. "Whew! I'm glad that I wore a skirt," Natsumi exclaimed.

Kilili looked down at her clothes. "I've got shorts and a tank top."

Koyuki was wearing light capris and a short-sleeved T-shirt. "It's a good thing that we're all wearing comfortable clothes. Wait, Kilili, are you sure that you'll be okay in this heat?"

"I'm a former assassin," Kilili reminded, "I'll be fine in any condition. But we should buy something to drink at lunch, because it's important to not get dehydrated in this weather."

They set off, walking down the sidewalk. Many minutes more walking brought them to the downtown area. The trio strolled down the sidewalk with the rest of the crowd, gazing at the sights of Tokyo. "It's nice to be able to see Tokyo like this," Kilili remarked. "It's so much prettier when it isn't destroyed and in flames."

"Shh, Kilili, remember that everyone doesn't remember that happened!" Koyuki shushed.

"Sorry." They walked a bit farther down the road, then turned left. A while later, the girls came to a quieter section of town. The streets were nearly empty, with the only people they saw being solitary figures walking from work to go get lunch. "Here it is," Natsumi announced.

They stood into front of a large stall, the bright red banner proclaiming, 'The best ramen in town!' A few people sat on the seats, eating steaming bowls of noodles. The cooks lounged behind the counter and watched their customers eat while keeping an eye on the boiling pot of ramen. Kilili sniffed at the scent rising from the ramen place, her face brightening in delight. "That smells good!" she exclaimed. "How did you find this place?"

Natsumi smiled. "My dad used to take me and Fuyuki here all the time to get some ramen. He said that it was the best place for ramen in town, and he was right!"

"What are we waiting for?" Koyuki asked. "Let's go!"

The three girls walked under the banners, seating themselves at the counter. One of the cooks stretched and strode over to where they were. "How can I help you?" he questioned.

While Natsumi and Koyuki made their orders, Kilili looked at a huge poster spanning the width of the ramen stall. 'If you can eat fifteen large bowls of our ramen, we'll won't charge you anything for the entire day!' it decreed.

'15 large bowls of ramen, eh?' Kilili pondered. 'That's easy!'

Koyuki tapped on Kilili's shoulder, inquiring, "What do you want to order?"

"Excuse me," Kilili started. The cook turned towards her. "Is that poster really true?" She pointed towards the poster on the back wall.

"It sure is," the cook nodded. "Were you thinking about calling your dad to come do it?"

She grinned. "No. I'd like to take that challenge."

The cook coughed loudly. "A-A little lady like you couldn't possibly finish fifteen of our large bowls of ramen!"

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged, her grin widening. "Who's the customer here?"

"You are, ma'am," he replied, "but still—"

"I'd like to order fifteen large bowls of ramen," Kilili declared. When he didn't move, she glared at him and said, "Well?"

"Coming right up," the cook sighed, trudging over to the pot. "She must be insane or something . . ."

"K-K-Kilili!" Koyuki protested. "Are you sure? Even I can't eat fifteen bowls of ramen!"

"Don't worry. You're looking at the All-Keron Star Eating Competition, vegetarian division, winner," Kilili smirked. "Trust me, this small bit of ramen is nothing compared to what I had to eat in the competition."

"You like eating?" Natsumi gaped.

"I love eating!" Kilili replied enthusiastically. "Besides, I burned all those calories off within the next week."

"I'd love to know your secret!" Natsumi exclaimed. "How did you lose all that weight?"

"If you really want to know, I woke up at 4:30 in the morning and flew to the freshwater spring that was twelve miles away. Then, I ate a breakfast of space fruit from my garden before setting off for the Keron Military Academy. At the academy, I had to keep up with all of my students for hours, in addition to keeping them out of mischief and teaching. I left work at around four to six PM, depending on whether there was a faculty meeting or not. At home, I usually ate heaps of bread, roots, fruit, and vegetables. Between all of the pressure to finish your teacher's report or lesson plans by the next day, and the fact that I trained until one in the morning after, I must have used a lot of energy," Kilili replied, each sentence making Natsumi shrink down into her seat even more.

"Oh," Natsumi said. "Never mind."

"Here's your order, miss," the cook declared, balancing fifteen bowls of steaming noodles on two trays. He set the trays down in front of Kilili, his face darkening. "Good luck," he muttered, giving Koyuki and Natsumi their orders before leaving.

Kilili breathed into the smell of fresh ramen, sighing in bliss. "Well, time to start," she shrugged, picking up the first bowl. She tipped it into her mouth, emptying it of all ramen within seconds. The next few bowls went down just as quickly, and everyone in the shop gazed, openmouthed, at Kilili. She was downing noodles as if they were water, without showing any signs of stomachache or overeating. Kilili sucked the last bowl clean of ramen with a large straw, sighing when she finished.

"Oh, cook!" she called. He stumbled over, gaping at the empty bowls. "I guess that we won't be needing to make any payment for our order?" she asked, giggling. A large burp escaped her, and Kilili immediately clapped her hands over mouth, turning pink. "Oh my. Excuse me."

The cook gathered the bowls up, managing to toss them into the pile of dirty dishes beside the sink. He then sat down, staring at Kilili. The other customers gaped at her, as well, before returning to their food. Kilili spun around to look at Koyuki and Natsumi, whose mouths had dropped to the ground. "Close your mouths," she advised. "You look strange that way."

'And eating fifteen bowls of ramen like that isn't strange?' Natsumi wondered in her mind while closing her mouth. Koyuki had shut her mouth already, and was sucking up ramen with a happy expression on her face.

'They're strange,' Natsumi thought, leaning on the counter, 'but they're good friends.'

"Hey, Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki called. "Aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

"Oh, yeah," Natsumi realized, shaking her head. After the two had finished their bowls, they handed them to the cook, who nodded.

Kilili handed him 300 yen, and when he tried to refuse it, she insisted, "Keep it. I don't need it, anyway."

The trio walked away from the ramen shop, strolling back to Natsumi's house. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Koyuki questioned, looking anxiously at Kilili. "You ate so much ramen!"

Kilili rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? I had to eat a hundred times that amount of ramen, only it was space artichokes, in the eating contest."

Koyuki's mouth started to drop again, but a glare from Kilili reminded her to close it. "So, what's going on with Keroro-san?" Koyuki asked.

"That stupid frog thinks that he laid an egg," Natsumi huffed. "How much more ridiculous can he get?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have made fun of him," Koyuki suggested.

"You're too nice, Koyuki-chan," Natsumi sighed.

"I could never treat Keroro-san that well," Kilili admitted.

"I know that you dislike Keroro-san, but you should try being a little bit nicer to him from time to time," Koyuki shrugged.

"If we were a little nicer to him, he'd freak out," Natsumi pointed out.

"That's probably true," Kilili nodded.

They arrived back at Natsumi's house at around 1:30 PM. As they shut the gate behind themselves, shouts rose up from inside the house. There was a crash. "What are those stupid frogs doing now?" Natsumi fumed, stomping up to the door and flinging it open. "Hey, stupid frogs! What's with all the racket?!"

There was no answer for a moment, then, "Hee, hee . . . Nachi-san's back . . . hee, hee . . . you're in big trouble, Sergeant-san . . ."

"Tamama! Is that you?" Natsumi called.

"Oh, dear," Kilili sighed. "The coffee still hasn't worn off."

Natsumi turned around slowly. "You . . . gave . . . them . . . coffee?" she coughed.

"We never tried it before, so I went and got us some," Kilili shrugged. "It turns out that Keronians aren't supposed to have coffee. We have some sort of allergic reaction to the caffeine."

Natsumi wrung her hands before storming into the living room. Kilili and Koyuki followed meekly, peeking around her shoulders. In the living room, Keroro, now in a nightcap and nightgown, was running around, clutching his egg tightly. Tamama was chasing him, giggling, "Wait, Sergeant-san . . . hee, hee . . . I won't hurt li'l Keroro Junior!"

"NOOOO!! Stay away, Tamama-kun!" Keroro cried. "You're going to wake him up!"

"Hee hee hee . . .," Tamama chuckled, leaping onto the couch.

"Hey, I just cleaned that!" Natsumi protested. "Get your dirty feet off my couch!"

She rushed forward, grabbing Tamama by the head. "Tama?" Tamama gasped before he was flung out the window, disappearing into the distance.

"And don't come back until the coffee wears off!" Natsumi called. She whirled around, cracking her knuckles. "It's your turn now."

Keroro blinked at her before darting away. "Stop right there!" Natsumi commanded, dashing after him. Koyuki and Kilili watched them circle around several times before shaking their heads. The two grabbed the two that were running around, struggling to keep them from running away.

"Calm down, Natsumi-chan," Koyuki insisted, keeping Natsumi back. "Keroro-san didn't do anything. He was just trying to protect his egg from Tamama-san."

Kilili had dug her hand into Keroro's head and was holding him up as far from herself as possible. "Keroro-san, please stop this nonsense," Kilili urged.

"She's going to make an omelette out of Keroro Junior!" Keroro panicked. "I have to get away!"

"Natsumi-san wasn't going to do anything of the kind," Kilili assured, glancing at Natsumi. "Right?"

"Of course I was—," Natsumi started before being stopped by a glare from Kilili. "I mean, of course I wasn't."

Keroro stopped fidgeting. "Really, Natsumi-dono?"

"Yes."

Koyuki smiled at the two. "I think that you two have something to say to each other. Natsumi-chan . . .?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?"

"You two should apologize to each other," Koyuki suggested. "Please?"

"All right. I'm sorry, stupid frog," Natsumi muttered.

"I'm sorry, too, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro replied. He spun around to look at Kilili. "Kilili-dono, could you let me go?"

She dropped him. He landed on his feet, rushing off immediately. Koyuki let Natsumi go, as well. Natsumi looked like she was about to go after Keroro, but Koyuki shook her head. Koyuki jumped as she realized something. "Kilili?" Koyuki began.

"What is it?" Kilili asked.

"Did Dororo have an allergic reaction?"

Kilili slapped her head. "I forgot! I need to go check on Dororo and Giroro-kun!"

"Giroro drank coffee?" Natsumi inquired.

"He did, and he started hiccupping like crazy afterwards," Kilili informed. "Maybe the effects have worn off by now."

"—hic—Hey, Natsumi—hic—," Giroro hiccupped as he tottered into the living room. He shook with hiccups as he hobbled towards her.

"Giroro!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Why did you even drink that coffee, anyway?"

"A soldier—hic—never—hic—backs down—hic—from anything!—hic, hic!—," Giroro responded.

Natsumi shook her head and picked Giroro up. She set him down at the dining table, filled a glass with water, and set the glass down in front of him. "Drink," she commanded.

He looked at the glass, then at her before chugging it down. "—hic—Thanks, Natsumi."

"Say something," Natsumi said.

"Erm . . . Corporal Giroro of the Keroro Platoon, reporting!" Giroro barked, blinking in surprise. "Those hiccups are gone!"

He spun around to look at Natsumi, who had walked back to Koyuki and Kilili by now. 'Natsumi . . . thank you,' he thought.

"Come on!" Koyuki pestered. "We have to go see Dororo!"

She grabbed Kilili, pulling her behind herself. They dashed down to the basement, flinging Keroro's door open. "Dororo!" Koyuki gasped.

Dororo was stumbling around, his eyes closed. "Ehh? Is that you, Koyuuukiii-dooonnnooo?" he yawned.

"What's wrong with Dororo?" Koyuki questioned.

"This must be the second stage of his allergic reaction," Kilili deduced. "Dororo first had a bad stomachache, and now he's . . . _that_."

Dororo tottered towards the girls, his arms held out in front of himself. "Come on, sit down and relax! What have we got to lose?" he urged.

"It's just like that time," Koyuki sighed. "Dororo got blasted by Kururu-san's invention and changed personalities."

"What should we do?" Kilili queried.

"Let's just leave him with Natsumi-chan until the effect wears off. I can't stand Dororo when he's like this," Koyuki admitted. "Dororo, could you come with us?"

"Do I really have to move?" Dororo asked, collapsing into a chair. "What's the point of trying?"

Kilili stomped towards him and grabbed him by the head. She stormed out of the room, Dororo flopping behind her. Koyuki followed immediately behind her as they clambered up the ladder. Arriving back upstairs, Kilili marched Dororo into the living room. She set him down on the couch and faced Natsumi. "Could you take care of Dororo until his allergic reaction wears off?" Kilili requested.

"Umm, sure," Natsumi responded, startled by her sudden appearance.

Koyuki entered the living room. "We'll be going right now. I had a great time at lunch!" she chirped.

"Me, too," Kilili smiled. "I haven't been out with friends in a while."

The two walked to the backyard door. Kilili slid it open, then leaped onto the rooftop beside the Hinata house. Koyuki jumped with her, waving behind herself at Natsumi. "See you later, Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki called.

"B-Bye, Koyuki-chan," Natsumi replied. As the two girls soared off, Natsumi shook her head. "Normal people would walk back home, but Koyuki-chan and Kilili aren't normal people."

She walked back inside, sliding the door closed.

………………………

Okay, Chapter 2's done. The next chapter's coming tomorrow (I think). Please review!


	3. Possessing Mois

I think that my writing's gotten better these days. Yay! Anyway, here's Chapter 3.

………………………

Chapter 3: Possessing Mois

_4:47 PM_

_Keroro's Room_

"I am sorely disappointed at your behavior around Keroro Junior," Keroro clucked, "and demand that you apologize at once!"

"What?!" Giroro shouted. "Why would we apologize to a stupid egg?"

"Keroro Junior's not a stupid egg! See!" Keroro pointed towards the egg in his right hand. The egg now had a golden sticker in the shape of a star on it. "I put a sticker on him, so you don't mistake him for some regular egg."

"Keroro-san, you're scaring me," Kilili responded. "Maybe you're getting a little too attached to this egg. It's probably just a regular Pokopenian chicken egg that got into your bed somehow."

"That's not true! Keroro Junior is my own flesh and blood, I can feel it!" Keroro argued.

"Keroro-kun, this is unhealthy," Dororo interjected. "You're getting too fond of it, and you're not . . . a woman . . ."

"Sergeant-san, please stop before you get hurt," Tamama suggested.

"No!" Keroro yelled.

"Keep it down, stupid frog!" came Natsumi's muffled voice. "If I hear one more sound, I'll come down there and crack your stupid egg!"

"Gero!" Keroro squealed. "Not Keroro Junior!"

Mois watched, a frown twitching at the corner of her usually-smiling mouth. 'Uncle's getting really close to that egg,' she thought, a trace of jealousy seeping into her thoughts. 'If this goes on, he might not care about me anymore.'

After everyone left the meeting, Keroro tucked the egg into a cradle beside his bed. "I'll be away for just a moment," he cooed to it. "Don't worry, Mommy'll be back!"

Keroro left the room, humming, "Kero, Kero, Kero . . ."

When the door closed, a blond head with a shooting star hair clip peeked out of the mini-fridge. Mois jumped out of the fridge and walked to stand beside the crib. She peeped over the edge, looking down at the star egg. A feeling of uncertainty came over her. 'Uncle loves this egg so much . . .,' she thought, 'should I really . . .'

Shaking her head, Mois stood up. She glowed with a bright light, removing her façade. Her Angolian clothes popped onto her body, and Mois took her cell phone out, inputting commands into it. Her phone lengthened into a golden staff, a golden meteor appearing on one end and a moon emerging on the other end. All traces of the phone vanished as she gripped the spear tightly in her hands. Mois faced the crib, jumping up and lifting the Lucifer Spear. "Hellmargeddon! One-trillionth!"

Just before her spear impacted with the egg, it started glowing with a purple light. She stopped her spear, toppling onto the ground. Looking up at the violet luminance shining from the crib, Mois froze. Slowly, the egg, a purple orb, floated up and out of the crib. It blazed with a purple fire, then picked Mois up with a purple light. Frightened, her eyes widened as the egg shone brighter than before.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" she shrieked.

………………………

_5:21 PM_

_Hinata Household_

A shadow passed through the hall and into the living room, where Keroro was reading the new Shounen Alpha on the couch. Mois stopped behind him, her face pointing downwards. "Uncle . . .," she started in an oddly empty voice.

"Hm? Oh, Mois-dono!" Keroro exclaimed, turning around. "Is something wrong?"

She lifted her head, revealing her blank brown eyes. "It is nothing. What are you doing, Uncle?"

"I'm reading the new Shounen Alpha," Keroro replied, flipping a page. "Fuyuki-dono bought it for me when he came back."

"That is good, Uncle," she commented, walking around the couch. Mois sat down beside him, fixing her eyes on the star on his belly. "Uncle, the Keron Star is pretty."

"Eh? Oh, it is shiny, isn't it?" Keroro looked fondly at the Keron Star. "It's one of my most prized possessions."

"Keron . . . Star . . .," Mois breathed, gazing at the star sticker.

Keroro looked at her with concern for a moment before turning back to his manga. "You're kind of creeping me out, Mois-dono," he admitted. "Anyway, could you go and check on Keroro Junior for me?"

"Keroro Junior is fine," she nodded, still gazing at the Keron Star. "Uncle, do you think that I could borrow the Keron Star?"

"W-Why?" Keroro asked. However, Mois was already reaching towards it. "M-M-Mois-dono! Please stop!"

She clasped one end of the Keron Star and started to pry it off. Keroro grabbed her hand and pushed it off, patting the sticker back into place. "Mois-dono! That was very rude . . . and unlike you," Keroro blinked at Mois, squinting. "You seem different today . . . unless . . . you're not Mois-dono!"

He jumped up on the couch, wrapping his arms around his belly. "Whoever you are, you're not getting the Keron Star!"

Keroro ran out of the living room. Mois floated up, supported by a purple light. She flew after him, the Lucifer Spear materializing in her hands. Lifting the spear up, she brought it down on the spot where Keroro was. Keroro rolled out of the way, and her spear penetrated the floorboards. Mois pried the spear out of the floor and chased Keroro up the stairs, slamming her spear down every five feet. "Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro called, darting into Fuyuki's room and locking the door behind him.

Fuyuki looked up from the book that he'd been reading. "Sergeant? What's wrong?"

At that moment, the Lucifer Spear crashed through the top of the door, sending wooden splinters everywhere. Fuyuki shielded himself with his book, peeking over the top of the page when the wood stopped flying. "Mois-san?" he questioned, looking at Mois. Mois turned to him briefly before glancing at Keroro. She lifted her spear, flying towards Fuyuki. Mois grabbed Fuyuki, pointing the meteor end of the Lucifer Spear towards him. "Give me the Keron Star, or the Pokopenian dies," she said gravely.

"M-Mois-san? What are you doing?" Fuyuki asked, panicking.

"Please let Fuyuki-dono go!" Keroro pleaded.

"Then give me the Keron Star," Mois repeated.

Keroro froze. 'If I give her the Keron Star, then I'll no longer be Sergeant Keroro . . .,' he thought, '. . . but if I don't . . .' Keroro turned to Fuyuki. 'Fuyuki-dono will die . . .'

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki called desperately, struggling in Mois's neck hold.

"I . . . I . . .," Keroro stuttered, looking down at the Keron Star.

The window shattered, and shards of glass flew everywhere. Mois deflected every piece of glass with her spear while maintaining her neck lock on Fuyuki. In flew Alisa Southern Cross, enormous bat wings stretching from her cat ears. She alighted in front of Mois, narrowing her eyes. "I sensed that you were in trouble, Fuyuki," Alisa said.

Mois grit her teeth. "Dark nebulans!" she growled.

Nebula, in his form as Alisa's cat ears, examined Mois. "This one seems to be possessed by a malevolent entity," he observed. "A very powerful entity."

"She has Fuyuki, Daddy," Alisa replied. "We have to take her down."

"Very well, then." Alisa's right arm morphed into a huge, inky black hammer that swung toward Mois. Mois ducked, then leaped out of the window. She gripped Fuyuki by the neck, twirling the Lucifer Spear in her other hand. Turning around, Mois was knocked back by Alisa's hammer. She dropped Fuyuki as she spun back. However, Mois quickly regained her balance and blasted forward, trailing purple flame. Mois lifted her spear, shouting, "Hellmargeddon! One-half!"

The meteor head hit Alisa's hammer, causing it to fall apart. Alisa's arm hung there limply for a moment before transforming into a huge claw. Her claw stretched down and grabbed Fuyuki, bringing him back up. She set him down on the Hinata house's roof, saying, "Stay here."

Alisa flew off, her bat wings stretching on the updraft. Her claw elongated into a scimitar as she swiped at Mois. Mois quickly dodged, slamming the moon head of her spear onto Alisa's scimitar-arm. Her arm dissolved into its normal form, and she sent tentacles out of her other arm towards Mois. Mois flew, spinning and twisting, to avoid the tentacles, but one wrapped around her ankle anyway. As the other vines wrapped around her body, she muttered, "Damn!"

Mois's mouth opened wide, and a purple light flooded out of her mouth and her eyes, dissipating into the air. She slumped, closing her eyes as Alisa drew her closer. When Mois dangled in front of them, the Lucifer Spear a cell phone in her pocket again, Nebula declared, "She does not seem to be possessed anymore. It is a good thing that no one was seriously injured."

Mois tumbled onto the roof beside Fuyuki, who recoiled in alarm. Alisa started flying away. "Wait, Alisa-chan!" he called.

She stopped, turning around. "What is it?"

"What was wrong with Mois-san?" Fuyuki inquired.

Nebula was the one that replied. "She was possessed by a very powerful and evil spirit. That was not her acting just now."

"Thank goodness," he sighed. Fuyuki turned to Mois, a relieved look in his eyes. "It wasn't Mois-san. Thanks, Alisa . . ." He turned back around to face Alisa, but she was gone. ". . . chan . . ."

Keroro pulled himself onto the roof with a grunt, flopping down onto it and gasping, "Fuyuki-dono! Are you all right?"

"You missed all the action, Sergeant!" Fuyuki informed.

"What was with Mois-dono?!" Keroro raged. "She tried to take my Keron Star, and then she threatened you!"

"Alisa-chan told me that Mois-san was possessed by some spirit just now," Fuyuki said excitedly, "so that wasn't Mois-san acting just now!"

Keroro wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Phew! I was worried that Mois-dono went crazy there for a moment," he sighed, then froze. "Did you say spirit?"

Stars were in Fuyuki's eyes as he gushed, "I can't believe it! A possessing spirit in our house! I have to write an occult report on it for the occult club!"

Fuyuki carefully lowered himself onto the balcony, dashing into his room. A second later, the sound of a pencil scratching on paper came from his room. "Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro wailed. "You can't leave me to carry Mois-dono all by myself!"

"Sorry, Sergeant!" Fuyuki responded.

Huffing, Keroro heaped Mois onto his shoulders. He leaped down onto the balcony, barely preventing her head from smacking the rail. "Gero . . . Mois-dono . . . sure is heavy . . .," Keroro gasped.

Mois stirred on his back, mumbling, "Uncle . . ."

Keroro staggered out of Fuyuki's room. Mois's weight caused him to totter left, then right down the stairs. At the fifth stair, his foot caught on the step, and Keroro bounced down the rest of the stairs. Mois flew out of his grip, rolling down the steps and stopping at the base. Keroro landed beside her, slowly getting up. "Oww . . .," he moaned. "Mois-dono, are you all right?"

"Uncle!" Mois exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Huh? What am I doing here? You could say, no memory at all?"

"Mois-dono!" Keroro shouted. "You're all right!"

"What happened?" Mois asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Why did you attack me and Fuyuki-dono?!" Keroro fumed, waving his arms around angrily.

"I attacked you and Fuyuki-sama?" Mois pondered, her finger on her chin. "You could say, very sorry?"

Keroro sighed. "It's okay, Mois-dono. You were just possessed by an evil spirit."

"An evil spirit?" Mois gasped, jumping to her feet. The Lucifer Spear appeared in her right hand. "I won't let them hurt my Uncle!"

As she stood, ready to fight in front of Keroro, Natsumi came in. Natsumi blinked, stuttering, "M-Mois-chan?"

"Oh, Natsumi-chan!" Mois noticed. She glanced at the Lucifer Spear, hiding it behind her back. "N-Nothing strange going on here! It's just me and Uncle! You could say, a party of two?"

"Well, call me if you need anything," Natsumi replied, taking her shoes off and putting them beside the door. She started to go up the stairs, then stopped. "Mois-chan? What's that behind you?"

"O-Oh, this?" Mois held out her cell phone. "It's just my cell phone."

"Odd . . . I thought that you were holding your Lucifer Spear for a moment," Natsumi shrugged. "It must have been a trick of my eye. Oh, stupid frog. Everything looks good so far. You really did your chores this time. Good job. Go and . . . play with your Gunpla or whatever. I'll do the dishes tonight."

'A 'good job' from Natsumi-dono?' Keroro reveled in his mind. 'It's like all my fatigue has melted away, all my worry is gone, and I'm a new Keronian!'

Keroro hummed as he skipped away, prepared to continue reading his Shounen Alpha when suddenly, he realized something. Turning around slowly, Keroro's eyes widened. "Natsumi-dono is going upstairs," he gasped. "NOOOOOO!! NATSUMI-DONO!! DON'T GO UP—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, STUPID FROG?!" roared Natsumi. "Were you playing with some of your lasers again?! I thought I told you to keep the house clean, not wreck it!"

Fuyuki peeked out of his splintered door. "Shh, sis," he shushed. "I'm trying to work on my occult report."

"Fuyuki! What happened here?!" Natsumi screeched.

"Well, it seems like a malevolent spirit possessed Mois-san," Fuyuki started. "She started wrecking the floors and the walls with her spear, and the possessed Mois-san even held me captive for a while. Alisa-chan saved me, though. That's basically what happened, and now I'm trying to figure out why a spirit would possess Mois-san and do all that damage. So, could you keep it down, sis?"

"You won't hear anything out of us," Natsumi vowed, adding to herself, 'not even the screams of the stupid frog. This is probably all his fault!'

Fuyuki ducked back into his room, and the pencil scratching resumed. Natsumi stormed back downstairs, facing Keroro and Mois with guilty looks on their faces. "It wasn't your fault, Mois-chan," Natsumi assured. "You couldn't do anything about it. You're free to go."

"Yay! You could say, a lucky break?" Mois cheered, darting into the basement. Natsumi cracked her knuckles, looking at Keroro menacingly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"I-I-It wasn't m-my fault!" Keroro stammered. "I-I didn't d-do a-a-anything!"

"Everything around here is usually your fault, stupid frog," Natsumi growled. "Why should I believe you?"

Fuyuki strolled out of his room, peering over the railing. "Hey, sis! Go easy on him," he called.

"Why should I?" Natsumi muttered.

"Sergeant's telling the truth. It really isn't his fault," Fuyuki responded. "Mois-san was possessed by a spirit, and that can't possibly be because of Sergeant. I'm actually still trying to figure out the identity of the spirit that possessed Mois-san."

Natsumi lowered her fists, a look of realization coming over her face. Fuyuki's eyes widened as the siblings stared at each other.

"You don't think—"

"Ghost-chan?!"

………………………

_6:02 PM_

_Keroro's Room_

"Huh? Me? What did I do?" the ghost that lived in Keroro's room queried, looking puzzled.

"You possessed Mois-chan!" Natsumi accused.

"Why would you think that?" Ghost-chan asked.

"Who else in this house is a spirit?" Natsumi retorted. "You're the only one we could think of."

"You must be mistaken," Ghost-chan insisted. "I would never possess any one of you. I was in this room the whole time."

Natsumi still looked skeptical, but Fuyuki replied, "I believe you. Sis, she probably wasn't the one that controlled Mois-san. Alisa-chan said that the entity that was possessing her was malevolent and evil. I don't think Ghost-chan is evil."

His older sister sighed. "Well, then, who else is there? Unless Kururu made some weird invention . . ." Natsumi's eyes popped. "That's it! This is all Kururu's fault!"

"Now, sis, don't be so quick to assume something," Fuyuki chided.

"This is just the kind of thing that he would do, just to pass the time," Natsumi snarled. "But did he have to hurt Mois-chan?"

Mois had an expression of utter confusion on her face. Sighing, she said, "Why are we talking about Kururu-sama? You could say, very confused?"

"Because Kururu is the one that possessed you," Natsumi explained. "And I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

As she whirled around and stomped towards the mini-fridge, Ghost-chan called, "Wait! I might have seen something that could help you."

Natsumi halted, spinning around to face her. "What do you know?"

"Well, while I was in here, I felt the presence of a malicious spirit somewhere in the room. I also saw it entering Mois-sama. Unfortunately, I couldn't identify from where in this room it came from. I'm sorry," Ghost-chan told them.

"That's fine, Ghost-chan," Fuyuki assured. "You've already given us a lot of information. Thanks."

The ghost nodded, vanishing. She reappeared as the image of a person on Keroro's wall as Natsumi huffed, "Well, we just have to search this room for anything trace of a malicious spirit."

"That's easier to say than to do," Fuyuki replied. "We're going to need some instrument to detect paranormal waves. Where are we going to get that?"

"Kururu!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"I know that you don't like Kururu, but we know that he didn't do it now," Fuyuki said.

"No, I mean that Kururu can make something that detects . . . what you said."

"But he's never going to do that. Kururu never helps people unless it's for his own personal gain."

"Pay him, then! He'll make whatever we want if we pay him!"

"No way," Kururu's voice said flatly. "Ku, ku!"

"Oh, come on, Kururu!" Natsumi groaned. "We'll pay you!"

"Even if you say that, I won't do it . . . ku, ku . . . I never help people, remember?"

"What do you want, then?" Natsumi inquired.

"Hmm . . . give me some curry rice! I'll make your paranormal wave sensor then . . . ku, ku . . ." His voice faded.

"Do we have curry rice?" Fuyuki asked.

"I'll go make it right now," Natsumi declared, rushing out of Keroro's room.

"I guess that we can get started, Sergeant. Sergeant?"

………………………

Tee-hee! Cliffhanger! The next chapter's coming tomorrow! Please review.


	4. The Egg Hatches

Okay, here's Chapter 4! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was too busy to go on the computer, so...sorry again. I hope that writing two chapters in one day makes up for this. Enjoy.

………………………

Chapter 4: The Egg Hatches!

_6:16 PM_

_Keroro's Room_

Keroro was huddled over the crib of his egg, mumbling something. "S-Sergeant?" Fuyuki questioned. "Are you all right?"

"F-F-Fuyuki-dono!" he exclaimed. "I think the egg's hatching!"

"What?!" Fuyuki dashed over to the crib, gaping over the edge. "I-It really is hatching!"

The egg was twitching now, rolling across the crib several times. A crack appeared onto the surface, then widened as a chip of shell fell away. What was inside the egg couldn't be seen yet, but as more pieces of shell flaked off, whatever was inside trembled. "I-I can't believe it! I'm actually giving birth!" Keroro exclaimed.

"That's not right, Sergeant," Fuyuki sighed. "What are we going to do?! None of us know how to take care of a baby Keronian!"

Keroro froze in his happy dance, his eyes shattering. "Oh."

Giroro came in, asking, "Oy, Keroro! Where's my new issue of Guns? Did you take it again?"

"Shh, Giroro-kun!" Keroro shushed, pressing his finger to his lips. "Can't you see that Keroro Junior is hatching?"

"WHAT?!" Giroro ran over to the crib, his mouth dropping when he saw the egg rolling around, bits of shell dropping every second. "How did you . . . what the . . . huh?!"

"Sometimes I worry about you, Giroro-kun," Keroro sighed.

"I've got to go get Natsumi!!" Giroro screeched, rushing out of the room. "NATSUMIIIII!!"

The egg abruptly broke into pieces, shards of shell flying out of the crib. A purple light shone from the place where it had been, expanding until it was many times taller than Keroro. It formed itself into a long, serpentine shape that wriggled wildly. The light popped off of the figure, revealing an enormous snake with Keronian-size fangs and slit, glowing red eyes. Spikes trailed all the way from its head to the tip of its tail, the points gleaming forebodingly. Slimy, black scales covered its entire body, giving the snake (or whatever it was) the appearance of being a three-dimensional strip of ink. It opened its mouth, revealing an entire row of two-foot-long fangs and a forked tongue.

"T-That's not supposed to happen, right, Sergeant?" Fuyuki inquired nervously.

He gasped, "No."

Natsumi stepped into the room, following Giroro. "How can his egg be—?" she stopped as soon as she saw the serpent. "KYAAAAAAA!! What is that?!"

Giroro grit his teeth, stepping in front of Natsumi. 'Whatever it is, I won't let it hurt Natsumi!' he vowed. Giroro took out his gun and fired several shots at the beast. The bullets bounced off the creature's skin and dropped to the floor with several clinks. The serpent turned to them, looking slightly annoyed. It hissed something, then opened its eyes wide. Floating red orbs appeared on its head and made Giroro freeze.

"W-What . . . is . . . this . . .?" he forced out as his body slowly turned into grey stone. Giroro's head froze as he shrieked, "NATSUMII—"

A stone statue of Giroro stood in front of the snake, who regarded it with distaste before slitting its eyes again. Natsumi gasped, "Giroro!" She dashed over to Giroro, poking his forehead. There was no response from the stone Keronian. "Giroro, say something!!" she cried, shaking the statue. "What happened to you?!"

"Sis!" Fuyuki called. "Whatever you do, don't look into its eyes, or you'll end up just like Corporal Giroro!"

Natsumi squeezed her eyes shut and called, "Someone help us!"

Koyuki dropped from a ceiling tile, quickly followed by Kilili and Dororo. "Natsumi-chan! I heard your call for help!" Koyuki exclaimed. She rushed over to Natsumi and shook her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh . . . crap . . .," Kilili breathed, gazing at the creature for a split second. "Koyuki-chan! Close your eyes and take Natsumi-san away from here! Don't ask questions!"

Koyuki shut her eyes, nodding in response. She grabbed Natsumi, darting out the door with her. Kilili took Fuyuki and followed after Koyuki without opening her eyes once. Dororo tied Keroro to him and raced after his friends as the serpent screeched in rage. It bashed against the doorway, making a huge hole where the door had once been. The snake slithered up the hall, attempting to squeeze through the tiny hole in the ceiling. It howled in rage when it lost sight of its prey, slumping against the wall.

"Don't be angry, my pet," a figure up the hall soothed. The serpent slithered towards the person, nudging him gently. "We _will_ get the Keron Star."

The two looked up the hall with expectant faces as the ninjas fled with their friends. Natsumi protested, "Koyuki-chan! We're going too fast!"

Koyuki skidded to a stop on the next rooftop and let Natsumi go. "Sorry," she apologized. "Kilili, do you think this is far enough?"

Kilili nodded. "It is. Are you okay, Fuyuki-dono?"

Fuyuki nodded, collapsing on the roof. "What . . . was . . . that thing?"

"I believe that it was a species of alien called Death Serpents," Dororo replied as he unstrapped Keroro from his back. "You might know them better as basilisks."

"Basilisks?" Natsumi gasped. "How could the stupid frog have hatched a basilisk?"

"I read that you hatch a basilisk by putting a chicken egg under a frog," Fuyuki said. "Is that true?"

Kilili nodded. "It is. That's the only way Death Ser—I mean, basilisks—can be hatched. And since Keroro-san is . . . kind of a frog, and he hatched that chicken egg, it makes sense. In a weird way."

Natsumi shuddered. "What do we do? That basilisk turned Giroro into stone."

"I saw that statue of Giroro-kun," Dororo nodded. "We have to make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"But how do we turn Giroro back?" Natsumi queried.

"I'll ask Pururu," Kilili offered. "She's a medic."

Natsumi sighed. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"I've only dealt with a Death Serpent once in my life," Kilili admitted. "It was a long time ago, when I was still in the Garuru Platoon. We had to work with the old Keroro Platoon to defeat it."

"I'll get Tamama-dono," Dororo declared, jumping off.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku . . .," Kururu cackled as he landed beside them. The propellers in his earphones folded as he whipped out two computers. Mois accepted the second computer and started typing away.

"Kururu-kun!" Keroro gushed. "You came to save us!"

"I came to save my lab," Kururu corrected. "It'd be too dangerous for me to remain there, and I can control everything in my lab from here. That basilisk won't know what hit him! Ku, ku!"

"Sergeant Major Kururu, could I borrow a phone?" Kilili asked. Kururu tossed her a device with a screen and many buttons with strange characters on them. She nodded in thanks and entered a code into the phone. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone answered. An image of Pururu popped up on the screen.

"Big sis?" Pururu questioned. "Why are you calling again so soon?"

"We've got a little bit of a problem," Kilili grimaced. "Do you know what the remedy is for someone who's been turned to stone by a Death Serpent's gaze?"

Pururu shook her head. "How do you manage to get into these situations?"

"I guess that I'm just unlucky," Kilili shrugged.

"Well, the only remedy is a Space Keropes Liver," Pururu admitted, "but those are nearly impossible to get these days, due to the fact that the Space Keropes is protected by cosmic law now. The only place you can get them anymore is the black market, and even those are incredibly expensive. Who was turned to stone?"

"Giroro-kun," Kilili replied.

Pururu sighed. "He always was the first one to jump into action. Do you want the Garuru Platoon to come and help?"

"It'd be too dangerous," Kilili refused. "We can handle it. Besides, I wouldn't want to waste any of your time. You're probably busy with some mission or other."

"Actually, we're really bored now," Pururu revealed. "We haven't been assigned a mission in weeks. Please? Could we come?"

Kilili huffed, "All right, then. But don't say that I didn't warn when you get to stone."

"Yay! See you soon!" Pururu buzzed out, and Kilili turned the cosmic phone off. Handing it back to Kururu, she plopped down on the roof.

"Well, I just got more reinforcements," Kilili reported. "The Garuru Platoon will be here soon."

"G-Garuru Platoon?" Keroro squeaked.

"They're not going to hurt you," Kilili glared at Keroro. "Although they should, since you're the one who hatched the basilisk in the first place."

"Stupid frog! This is all your fault!" Natsumi wailed, picking Keroro up and hurling him into the ground.

"This is no time to be fighting," Kilili stated, standing up. Her eyes hardened. "We've got to get ready to fight. A Death Serpent is a dangerous adversary."

"I've called Mutsumi," Kururu informed them. "He's coming."

"Mutsumi-san's coming?!" Natsumi squeaked.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan!" Mutsumi called, landing on the roof. The paper airplane that he had been riding on disappeared in puffs of smoke that read 'By 623'. He strode forward, adding, "What's happening?"

"We've got a basilisk problem," Kilili told him.

"Eh? A basilisk? I've never seen one of those before," Mutsumi pondered. "I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"You can help Sergeant Major Kururu and Mois-chan," Kilili shrugged. "They'll tell you what to do."

Mutsumi nodded, walking over to Mois and Kururu. He whipped out his own laptop and started clicking away. Natsumi turned to Kilili, and said, "I'll call Mom. Hopefully, she's not home already."

As Natsumi called her mom, Kilili paced around, observing the pattern of the roof. It was a smooth maroon color, with scuffs here and there. The texture was stone-like and had a slightly rough feel to it. She kicked a small pebble in front of herself. The pebble flew, bouncing off of Keroro's head. Kilili grinned, thinking, 'Goal!'

Keroro blinked, then shook his head. He continued talking to Fuyuki as Dororo arrived with Tamama and Momoka. Momoka wore her power suit, and alighted on the roof with a soft thud. "Tamama-dono and Momoka-dono wish to help," Dororo announced. Kilili grinned wryly and nodded in greeting.

"Fuyuki-kun, are you okay?" Momoka asked.

"I'm fine," Fuyuki replied. "Do you want to sit down, Nishizawa-san?"

Momoka bobbed her head up and down eagerly as she plopped down next to Fuyuki. Tamama sat down next to Keroro and started babbling about candy and video games. Dororo settled down beside Koyuki and Kilili and went into meditation. Once in his state of relaxation, Dororo noted that Kilili seemed especially tense. She had grit her teeth together, and her eyes had sharpened. Wondering why, Dororo thought to her, 'You seem tense.'

'How can you tell?' she replied sarcastically.

'You're in a bad mood, too.'

'Just go away, Dororo. You don't want to know what I'm thinking.'

Hurt, Dororo withdrew from their mental conversation. Kilili glanced at him, looking regretful. 'Sorry, Dororo,' she thought apologetically to him. 'But . . . something bad happened to one of my dearest friends the last time I faced a Death Serpent. I was worried that the same might happen to you or Koyuki-chan or Natsumi-san . . .'

He bowed his head, thinking back, 'It's okay.'

They terminated their connection, each drifting into his or her thoughts. Everyone continued this way for hours, waiting for the Garuru Platoon. Finally, at ten PM, a spacecraft zoomed down from above. It shared a resemblance with Garuru's hat, being purple with Garuru's red emblem emblazoned on the top. The ship hovered above the roof for a moment before beaming down four Keronians. It zipped away, through the atmosphere, and drifted into orbit around the Earth. "Pu, pu, pu . . . I can control everything from here," Tororo chuckled, his hands flexing over the keys. He started tapping away at the keyboard, setting several processes into motion.

Back down on Earth, four members of the Garuru Platoon stood in the midst of the collection of Pokopenians and Keronians. "Hi, Garuru-kun," Kilili greeted, standing up. "I'm glad that you and your platoon are here."

"So you greet First Lieutenant Garuru before you greet your own sister?" Pururu asked, stepping forward. She folded her arms, pouting.

"Hi, Pururu," Kilili huffed. "Stop pouting. Your face will freeze that way."

Pururu's pout vanished. "Why do you always sound like Mom?" Pururu complained.

"Because Mom put me in charge," Kilili responded.

Zoruru stood quietly at the end of the line, his head bowed. A fist knocked on his head. He looked up to see Kilili grinning at him. "Hollow," she declared, knocking again on his head. "Just as I expected. And how many times have I told you to buy a new shroud? It's even tattier than the time I last saw it! You could at least _wash_ it."

Kilili pulled out a bar of soap and started scrubbing his shroud. Zoruru stood there quietly. He had learned to let Kilili fuss over him, because if he protested, then she would scold him for hours. As she clucked over his dirty hat, Garuru saluted Keroro, who quickly popped into attention stance. "Sergeant Keroro," Garuru acknowledged.

"First Lieutenant Garuru," Keroro replied, dropping his salute. "Thank you for coming.

"This ought to be interesting," Garuru nodded. "Death Serpents make strong foes." He glanced at Natsumi and Fuyuki. "I see that you're still living with those Pokopenians. Where's Giroro?"

Keroro shifted uncomfortably. "Erm . . . he was turned to stone . . . sorry."

Garuru was silent for a few seconds before replying, "My brother was incompetent, so he had to face the consequences. This is expected."

Natsumi clenched her fists, shouting, "Aren't you Giroro's brother?! You're supposed to care about him!"

Garuru turned away. "An incompetent soldier will get shot down. It's not my business to care."

Natsumi was stopped by Fuyuki, who simply shook his head. "Don't, sis," he advised.

She whirled around, letting out a 'Hmph!' Kilili shook her head while she scrubbed Zoruru's shroud, thinking, 'Garuru-kun can be cold sometimes, but he shows that he cares for Giroro-kun in subtler ways. Still . . . did he have to say that?'

Kilili dumped a torrent of water on Zoruru, soaking him from head to toe. His shroud hung limply from his head and dripped water onto the roof. "There!" she declared, patting him on the head. "So that's the real color of your shroud!"

His shroud was a crisp white now, a huge difference from the dirt-streaked brown that it had been. Zoruru dried himself off as Kilili returned to the side of the Keroro Platoon. She tweaked Pururu's ear as she passed, causing her little sister to flinch in surprise. Kilili stood beside Koyuki and folded her arms. "How did it hatch?" Garuru asked.

Everyone turned to glare at Keroro, who cowered under their stares. Garuru didn't ask anything else about the matter as he took out a pair of sniper rifles, continuing, "What's our strategy of attack?"

Everyone turned again towards Keroro, looking expectant. "G-g-gero?! Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're the leader of the Keroro Platoon," Kilili huffed. "You're supposed to have a plan."

He looked around desperately, seeking help from anyone. "Umm . . . does it have any weaknesses?" Keroro questioned.

"W-We studied this in school," Dororo said. "Don't you remember?"

Keroro scratched his head. "We did?"

Everyone slumped in disbelief. 'Keroro-san's reached a new level of stupidity!' Kilili exclaimed to herself.

"You have to stab them through the heart to kill one," Garuru answered gruffly.

"Oh . . . right!" Keroro replied. "Soo . . . how we do that?"

"You're the one that's supposed to be coming up with the plan, stupid frog!!" Natsumi roared, picking Keroro up and pulling him out. He stretched like putty, an accordion in her hands. "How much more stupid can you get?!"

Koyuki soothed Natsumi and got her to release Keroro. A taller-than-usual Keroro stumbled around before popping back to normal size. He rubbed his head, slurring, "I think that we should surround it, you know? Like . . . circles and stuff . . . and stuff . . . and stuff—"

"You can stop now," Garuru interrupted. "Let's go with Sergeant Keroro's plan."

They nodded, and the Keronians rooted, "Siege Keron! Siege Keron!"

Natsumi turned to Koyuki, questioning, "Are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," Koyuki replied, shrugging. "Maybe."

Shouts of 'Siege Keron!' echoed into the night, unheard except by a few.

………………………

The story continues next chapter! Please review.


	5. How to Deal with a Basilisk

Well, this is the second-to-last chapter of Egg of Doom. Enjoy!

………………………

Chapter 5: How to Deal with a Basilisk

_12:03 AM_

_Hinata Household_

Invisible to the eye, a troop of soldiers stole into the Hinatas' front and back yards. Three entered through secret passageways winding through the house, while others alighted on the roof or crept over the fences. They left no trace, no scent of themselves where they were. Dissolving into the walls and ground, the warriors made their way into the house in a fashion that contradicted their previous stealth. Several smashed the walls apart with guns or lasers while a couple kicked the doors down. Rubble and glass lined the ground as they hopped inside. No traps were set off, no alarms wailed. All was silent as they skulked around inside, meeting up briefly with each other before vanishing.

Down in the basement, also known as Keroro's room, seemingly no one was in there. _Seemingly_.

A flash of metal, a clink as it contacted with a scale, a thud as it fell onto the ground, and people appeared in the room. Three ninjas flashed into sight for a second before disappearing. The basilisk that roared in the center of the room tossed its head around wildly, looking for its enemies. However, the ninjas managed to stay invisible and hide their scent. A volley of grenades rained down on the basilisk, causing it to screech in pain. It waved its head around, catching Natsumi by surprise. She was tossed into the wall, her armor absorbing most of the impact. As she got up slowly, she gazed into the basilisk's huge red eyes.

Natsumi's armor's colors faded, turning grey with pockmarks on the surface. From her legs up, her body slowly solidified into granite. A look of surprise was etched on her face when her pigtails morphed into stone. The sabers that she had been holding dropped to the ground, cylindrical chunks of granite. "Natsumi-chan!" Koyuki cried, appearing out of the air. "Ah!"

The basilisk tackled her, driving Koyuki into the wall. It lunged, a fang penetrating her arm. She shrieked as the basilisk drew it out and collapsed onto the floor. Her gaping wound leaked blood behind herself as Koyuki was picked up by Pururu. Kilili distracted it as Pururu ran out of the room with Koyuki. She glanced after them with worry for a moment before fading away again. 'I hope that Koyuki-chan's okay,' she wished, darting around to the back of the basilisk. She aimed a quick slash at the base of its neck. That slash barely left a pink mark, but it was enough for the gigantic serpent to convulse in distress.

A rifle flashed, and a laser beam shot into the creature's body. It melted through the basilisk's body, evaporating the wall behind it. The basilisk screamed in agony and curled up around its injury. Garuru appeared for a moment and aimed for the heart of the beast when Keroro suddenly appeared in front of the basilisk. "NOOOOO!!" Keroro screamed.

"Get out of the way, Sergeant Keroro!" Garuru commanded.

Keroro leaped up, grabbing Garuru's sniper rifle. He broke it into two before landing, then tossed the pieces onto the floor. Fractures appeared in the halves of Garuru's rifle as they bounced off the ground. Garuru gnashed his teeth, raging, "What are you doing?! This is the perfect chance to kill this—this monster!"

Keroro stood in front of Garuru, his arms spread out. "H-H-He may be a monster . . . but I raised him! I cared for Keroro Junior day and night! I stayed by his crib till one in the morning to read him bedtime stories! And—and I won't stand by and let you kill him! You'll have to kill me first!"

Garuru grit his teeth, holding up a gun to Keroro's forehead. "I will shoot you if you continue to stand in the way of our mission. Please move."

"No!" Keroro refused, dashing to the basilisk's side. He threw his arms around Keroro Junior, squeezing his eyes shut. "I won't let him hurt you, Keroro Junior! I won't!" Keroro promised to the serpent.

It looked at Keroro, but there was a flicker of something in its eyes. Emotion? Feeling? Love? The flicker was gone before anyone could comprehend it and was replaced with anger. Uncurling, the basilisk swept Keroro up with its tail, plopping the sergeant down on its head. It hissed softly, glaring at Garuru, but Garuru had closed his eyes. Suddenly, it dove at Garuru, screeching loudly. Garuru speedily darted out of the way and was handed another sniper rifle by a mechanical arm that extended from the ground. "Ku, ku, ku . . . no need to thank me," Kururu insisted with mock sincerity.

Garuru paid no attention to the Sergeant Major's remark and set the rifle on his shoulder. Peering through the target lens, Garuru hesitated between aiming at Keroro and aiming at the basilisk's heart. He decided on shooting the basilisk when it turned and charged at him. Garuru quickly pointed the head of the rifle at the basilisk's heart and pulled the trigger. A jagged beam of light whooshed out of the rifle and headed for Keroro Junior. Keroro saw the beam, his eyes widening as he shouted, "NOOOOO!!"

A figure darted in front of the beam, deflecting the beam with a shield of silver magic. Jets of beam energy shot out around the huge shield, penetrating the walls around Keroro and the basilisk. The silver screen faded as Kilili straightened up with a reproachful glare at Garuru. She lifted her hand, and a huge hand stretched out of the earth. The hand took the rifle and crushed it into an unrecognizable, twisted bar of metal and space polymer before pinning Garuru to the wall. Garuru grunted, "You're on their side, too, Kilili-chan?"

"It's wrong, Garuru-kun," Kilili replied softly. "We shouldn't be trying to hurt Keroro Junior-chan."

"CHAN?!" Garuru shrieked. "How can you call it that?! It's a hideous monster!! There's nothing _cute _about it!"

"We may not see him as 'cute', but to Keroro-san . . .," Kilili turned to look at Keroro, nodding, ". . . he's one of the most beautiful things in the cosmos. Keroro-san is his father—"

"—mother—" Keroro interjected.

"—FATHER," Kilili insisted. "That egg was planted in his bed, and I just might know who did it. Shirara-chan! Get the hell out here!"

There was no reply for a moment, then a sheepish voice complained, "How did you know?"

A purple and green tadpole Keronian stepped out of the wall. His emblem was a star with blunted points, and his eyes gazed at Kilili resentfully. She responded with a glare of her own. "Who else would want to get back at Keroro-san? Who else wants the Keron Star?" she accused. "You just wanted to impress my sister, didn't you?"

Shirara turned pink, looking at his feet. "Maybe . . .," he mumbled. "Go ahead! Punish me."

Kilili's fingers flexed on the handle of her long sword. "As much as I want to, I won't punish you," she replied. "But I will tell your parents, and they'll punish you enough for themselves and me."

Shirara groaned. "No!" he pleaded. "Please don't tell my parents!"

"Sergeant Major Kururu, if you wouldn't mind?" Kilili queried.

"I love doing this . . . ku, ku," Kururu chuckled, pressing a button. A mechanical hand appeared out of the wall and handed Kilili the phone that she had used earlier. She dialed a series of numbers in, then held it to her ear.

"Hello? Shirara-chan's parents?" She paused. "This is Kilili. I'm Pururu's older sister. Yes, I'm calling to tell you about some unsavory behavior on the part of your son. What did he do? Shirara-chan tried to steal the Keron Star from a military officer." There was angry ranting on the other side of the line. "Yes, I can't believe it, too. You can trust me, and if you want confirmation, you can ask First Lieutenant Garuru here. He witnessed it all. Garuru-kun?" Kilili pressed her hand over the base of the phone. "Could you tell them that Shirara-chan tried to take Keroro-san's Keron Star?"

Garuru nodded, accepting the phone. "First Lieutenant Garuru of the Keron Forces reporting. Your son, Shirara-san, used a Death Serpent in an attempt to steal the Keron Star. Yes, I'm shocked, as well. How did he get a Death Serpent? You'd have to ask him yourself. Here's Shirara-san now." Garuru thrust the phone at Shirara, who recoiled from it as if it were a handful of snakes. Kilili rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone from Garuru. She crushed it against Shirara's ear.

"U-U-Umm . . . hi, Mom . . .," Shirara stammered, ". . . well . . . uh . . . maybe I did try to take Sergeant Keroro's insignia from him . . ." The basilisk hissed loudly, and a torrent of yells from the other side of the line ensued. Shirara flinched as he stuttered, "N-N-No one g-got that h-h-hurt . . . one P-Pokopenian was b-b-b-bitten by the D-Death Serpent, but that's all." Angry buzzing continued. "O-O-Okay, Mom. I'll come home right now."

Shirara hung up the phone, a bleak expression on his face. "I think I already got punished by that phone call," he moaned.

"Good," Kilili nodded. "Garuru-kun, would you mind transporting him back to Keron Star? Oh, and while you're there, say hi to Nisese for me."

Garuru responded, "Of course. Shirara-san, please come with me."

Shirara glared at Kilili as he left with Garuru, sticking out his tongue. She picked up a huge chunk of rubble and was preparing to throw it at Shirara. Dororo appeared beside her, lowering her arm and shaking his head. Kilili sighed and dropped the hunk of rock onto the floor. "You're too nice," she complained.

Dororo responded, "Perhaps some tea will calm you down. Pururu-chan is treating Koyuki-dono in Natsumi-dono's room. We can go visit her."

The two walked out of the room as Keroro dismounted from Keroro Junior. He started to tear up, then wiped his eyes dry with his arm. "K-K-Keroro Junior . . . you really do love me!" Keroro wailed, hugging the basilisk. The basilisk lowered its head to nuzzle Keroro and lick him. Keroro protested, but let the serpent lick him anyway.

"Wait! What about Natsumi-dono and Giroro-kun?" Keroro remembered, gesturing towards the two stone figures in the room. The basilisk nodded, slithering over to Natsumi first. Keroro Junior glared at Natsumi again, and the stone started to melt off. Natsumi blinked as the grey receded from her power suit, stretching her arms. She started to lift her legs, one at a time, to check that they were granite-free.

"Stupid frog . . .?" she gasped, looking at Keroro.

Keroro turned away. "Now do the same to Giroro-kun, Keroro Junior."

Giroro gasped as soon as the stone dissolved off him, collapsing on the ground. He looked at Natsumi, breathing, "Na . . . tsumi . . ."

"Giroro," Natsumi said, bending down beside him. "I'm glad that you're all right."

To Giroro, her brown eyes looked beautiful in that light. He blushed, stammering, "I-I-I . . . I couldn't protect you."

"It's okay," Natsumi assured. "You did your best."

She stood up, turning to Keroro Junior. Natsumi took care to avoid the basilisk's gaze as she said, "I guess that I should thank you . . . Keroro Junior. Thanks." Natsumi nudged Giroro.

"Hmph!" Giroro huffed. "I guess, for a Death Serpent, you aren't so bad."

A giant, forked tongue licked them both, sliding up their bodies. Keroro Junior seemed to smile, in a creepy, snake-like way. "Ewww . . .," Natsumi moaned, "I've got basilisk drool all over me now!" She shook her hands, dripping gooey, clear liquid.

Giroro swiped at a mass of the drool covering his face, scowling. "Ugghhh . . .," he groaned. "I think I'll let you two be alone."

He and Natsumi walked out of the room with a trail of basilisk drool behind themselves. Keroro turned to the basilisk and asked, "Do you like Gunpla?" He held up one of his models for the serpent to look at. It bobbed its head up and down, grabbing the model in its mouth.

"That's great!" Keroro exclaimed. "I can have a buddy to build Gunpla with now!"

He handed the basilisk an unopened box of parts and took one for himself from the pile. Keroro rubbed his hands together and opened the box. The basilisk did the same, using the tip of its tail to handle a pair of scissors. It carefully cut the pieces off the grid and started assembling. "You're not bad at this!" Keroro complimented. They went on building.

………………………

A basilisk that builds Gunpla? Highly unlikely, but it would make a funny sight! Last chapter's coming tomorrow. Please review.


	6. Saying GoodBye

The last chapter. This one might be a bit sad, but this is how I wanted to write it. Enjoy.

………………………

Chapter 6: Saying Good-Bye

_5:32 PM_

_Hinata Household_

"I-I guess this is it," Keroro sniffled, standing in front of the basilisk. Keroro Junior was drooping. "Y-You have to g-g-go now. To your own planet. WAAAAHHHH!!"

Tears fell from Keroro's eyes as he hugged the serpent. "I'll miss you, Keroro Junior!"

The basilisk ducked down and laid its head on top of Keroro's head. Fuyuki, Natsumi, Giroro, and Aki watched this spectacle. Fuyuki had a knowing look when he gazed at the two. "So the basilisk really did love Sergeant," Fuyuki deduced. "Some parent-and-child pairings are a bit strange."

Natsumi's scowl melted at the sight of the two. "Maybe the stupid frog didn't do so badly this time," she smiled.

Giroro's back was turned to them, his face looking away. If you peered around the side of his head, you would see him crying, "So . . . so touching!"

Aki Hinata crouched down beside Keroro and laid her hand on his should. "Kero-chan. It's time to let Kero-chan Junior go."

Keroro rubbed his eyes with his hands before he was presented with a tissue from Aki. "Th-Thank you, General Mom," he sobbed. "It's just . . . so beautiful to see your children grow up and leave you . . . and yet so sad! WAAAAAAHHH!!"

Her eyes softened. "Be strong, Kero-chan." She straightened up to gaze on the basilisk. "I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to get to know you better. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

Keroro Junior stooped down, giving her a huge lick. As the tongue slid up her body, she giggled, "T-That tickles!"

The basilisk straightened up, looking toward the sky. A screech sounded from somewhere up high, and Keroro Junior responded with a piercing screech of his own. He crouched down, then flew up. His body undulated and rippled as he shot straight upward, a squiggly black line against the bright blue sky. Keroro waved his damp tissue after Keroro Junior, calling, "Come back and visit me sometime! I love you, Keroro Junior!"

There was one more screech before the black squiggle disappeared into the clouds. Keroro stopped waving, his arm dropping to his side. Tears leaked without end out of his eyes, running down his face. Aki noticed this and ran inside. She brought out a box of tissue this time and handed the box to Keroro. "You can have it," she assured.

He blew his nose loudly. "Thank you, General Mom. You truly are the most wonderful Pokopenian female in the world!"

"It must be hard, Kero-chan," Aki sighed, looking up at the sky. "To see your children leave you. I'm lucky that my kids are still with me, but in a few years . . . they'll leave, too. It seems like it was only yesterday when Kero-chan Junior was born."

"It was only yesterday that he was born, Mama," Natsumi pointed out.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Natsumi." Aki glanced at Keroro, who was still sniffling. "We're going to go inside, Kero-chan. Do you need us to bring you anything?"

"No," Keroro replied, shaking his head. "I'll be fine."

Aki nodded and gathered Natsumi and Fuyuki. They stepped inside, leaving the door open behind themselves. Giroro shook himself out of his tearful state and went back into his tent as Keroro sat down.

He sat. And he sat. Hours passed, and the sky darkened as he gazed after Keroro Junior. Stars, distant pinpricks of light, shone like tiny lamps in the night, illuminating the black-blue sky. Several of the stars flickered on and off, as if they were undecided whether to shine or not. The moon gazed serenely down on the Earth, casting its soft radiance across the planet. Keroro watched the sky for all those hours, and he eventually stopped sobbing. Used, balled-up tissues were piled up around himself, creating a virtual wall of tissues.

'Keroro Junior . . . you've grown up so quickly,' Keroro thought. 'Just yesterday, you were building Gunpla with me and today, you're going away to your own planet. I'm sad, but I'm proud at the same time. Maybe this is what is means to be a mother . . . to raise your children the best you can and hope that they can make it on their own when they have to leave. But even if you're gone, I'll always remember you . . . Keroro Junior!'

Tamama peeked around the side of the house, his face crumpled in disappointment. 'Somehow, I feel like I can't be jealous,' Tamama thought. 'I know that Sergeant-san loves the Death Serpent a lot, and I should be jealous of it, but I'm not. I'm just not, somehow. I can't bring myself to be jealous of it. Let's see . . . _**that woman! She always spends her time fawning over my Sergeant-san! She makes me so angry that I . . . I . . . TAMAMA IMPACT!!**_"

A beam of bright yellow energy shot into the wall around the Hinata house. It made a huge hole that sizzled at the edges, tendrils of smoke drifting off of it. Tamama panted, the veins in his eyes popping. He breathed slower after a few seconds, looking ashamed. "Nachi's going to be mad at me," Tamama squeaked as he ran away. "I'm sorry, Nachi!!"

"What was that?!" Natsumi demanded, popping out of the backyard door. She noticed Keroro, who was still sitting there. "What are you still doing here, stupid frog?"

Keroro didn't answer.

Natsumi's expression softened, then she turned away. "Not that I care or anything, but . . . are you okay, stupid frog?"

She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Keroro. He slumped down for a moment, then stood up shakily. His legs wobbled as he leaned against the wall. Steadying himself, Keroro stepped cautiously towards Natsumi. "No . . .," Keroro replied, his voice cracking, ". . . I'm not okay. But I will be."

He stumbled inside and past Fuyuki, who was reading a book on the couch. Fuyuki looked up as Keroro passed, inquiring, "Eh? Sergeant?"

Keroro tottered down the hall, falling down the ladder. He forced himself to get back up and push his door open. Keroro fell onto his bed, falling asleep immediately. Natsumi peeked through his door at him. As she watched him snore, her usually hardened facial expression relaxed into a gentle smile. She stepped inside, lifting the blanket and tucking Keroro in. He mumbled something as he turned to the other side. Natsumi whispered, "Good night, stupid frog."

He muttered, "Natsumi-dono, don't kill me."

"I won't kill you," Natsumi replied. "Not this time."

She closed the door behind herself with a soft click and walked back up to the living room. "Hey, sis, is Sergeant okay?" Fuyuki questioned.

Natsumi shook her head. "No, he isn't okay. But . . ." She looked out of the glass door. "He will be."

A distant star twinkled, and they heard the echoes of a familiar screech.

The End

………………………

_It may be hard to let things go,_

_but a person's true strength is shown_

_when they must part with something._

_Everything must leave home eventually._

_Crystal Blossoms_

………………………

This is the end of Egg of Doom. I have a general idea of my next fanfic, and I'm almost done wrangling the plot out and coming up with more funny moments (it's going to be a comedy!). Till then, may peace watch over you all. Please review.


End file.
